A Visit To The Oracle
by SunGoddess7
Summary: A short little tidbit with no past or future. Whatever. Just be sure to RandR. Thanx


A/N: Disclaimer mumbo jumbo. Anybody can use this, as it's just a snippet. Just make sure to give me the credit once you're done. Enjoy!

"I'm sure you've got a lot more questions since this has all happened," the Oracle announced from the kitchen, her voice carrying through the now empty apartment. Neo's boots sunk into the dirty brown of the shag carpet as he walked to join her. 

"Where's all the kids?" he asked, mildly interested.

She smiled as he came into view. "Don't you listen? Remember the first day you came here? I told you then."

He thought back, racking his brain and trying to recall that conversation. It seemed so long ago...

"Potentials?" he finally asked.

"Bingo," she said, pulling her multi-colored pince-nez off her face as he walked into the dingy kitchen. The beads still hung in the doorway, and again, he had to push them aside as he walked in. "They were all potentials for being the One. But now you're here, and so there is no more need."

"Don't you still have people visit you?"

She chuckled. "Of course. But not half as many as I used to get. People know this is coming to an end. They don't need me anymore. But your being here means someone still does, and that makes an old woman feel good."

Neo smiled, unable to stop himself from doing so in her presence.

"So, you're here because you're unsure, is that right, Neo?" she asked, sitting down once more.

He nodded, serious again, the smile fading. "I guess you could put it that way."

"You don't know what to do now that you know." It was more of a statement than a question. 

He looked down. "I remember a conversation I had. With Cypher."

She sighed and nodded as she folded her hands and placed them on top of the table. "Yes, yes. Most of our questions will revolve around Cypher."

A question suddenly popped into Neo's head. "Did you know? Did you know what he would do?"

She looked at her hands a moment before looking up at him again. "Yes. I knew," she said simply. "Now, what was the conversation you had?"

"He-he asked me if I knew why I was there, why I had been released. I told him, and he asked 'What do you say to something like that?' And now, now that it's all happened, I still don't know..."

"Heavy lies the head that bears the crown," she said, leaning back in her chair, planting her hands over her rotund belly, letting her breath out slowly.

"Hamlet."

She smiled. "Very good. But that's not the point I was trying to make. Neo, you have the Gift. A great responsibility has been lain at your feet. But you've taken it on all at once, which means that the load feels immensely heavy for you to bear. But, you're not the only one who has to carry this. You have other people there to help you. They've been there since the beginning..."

"Trinity?" he responded, after several moments pause.

"You catch on quickly. You think that just because you've been named the One, that everything, absolutely _everything_ depends on you? Trinity has been there to help you since the very start of it, but you've shut her out."

Neo opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I know, I know. You love her. That's all find and dandy, but, kiddo, you have to let her in. She is here to help you bear the weight. What can only be done by you, fine, do it. But otherwise, you need to stop closing yourself off and share the burden."

Neo pursed his lips and looked down again. "I don't want her to be hurt. I dont' want her to be tangled up--"

At this, the Oracle started laughing. "Tangled up? Honey, she's been 'tangled up' in this longer than you have! You two are in this _deep_, so don't go thinking you can get either of yourselves out of it. You're heart's in the right place, but like I said the first time you came here, you're not too bright." She smiled warmly at him, making the harshness in her words much less severe. 

"You also said I wasn't the One..."

"No doubt Morpheus has tried to crack that code, too. And he probably has the gist of it. But I'm not going to go giving away _all_ my secrets..." She picked up a cigarette from the ashtray at this, taking a long drag and making the end burn a bright orange before she pulled it away, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. 

"Everything's coming full circle now, kiddo. I know I'm not going to be around much longer. The Matrix may be right where you want it, but that doesn't mean there won't be any more danger. It doesn't end with the Matrix."

"Where does it end, then?"

She smiled. The cigarette smoldered between her fingers. "Now that I don't know. But I do know it will end. Now, if you forget everything I've told you today, remember this--" She stood up and put a hand on his cheek. "When you feel that all hope is lost, that is when you have won." She gave his cheek a pat. "You're a good kid, Neo. I'm glad it's you. Now, I think you're wife's waiting for you."

Neo had started to leave, but suddenly stopped and spun around. "Wife?" he asked, bewildered. She merely smiled that cryptic smile of hers.

"Good bye, Neo."

--------------------------------------


End file.
